mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TanicTheFox22
Hi, welcome to the : the only M.U.G.E.N character and stage encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tanicthefox page; we hope it will be the first of many contributions from you. Before editing and making articles, why not take a peek at the rules? Leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything (don't worry, I won't bite). Enjoy fighting! Jenngra505 (talk) 16:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can we be friends? I like your creations and your a nice guy. Rapthemonkey (talk) 00:48, May 7, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Sure! Tanicthefox (talk) 16:04, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me the link for Trixie? I don't have her anymore and the link is broken. --Rapthemonkey (talk) 16:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 Bug Report I've noticed a lot of bunch of bugs/glitches with the collision boxes on your "Pink Bird" character, I also noticed that the supers do too much damage and the parts of the hyper backgrounds should be black when they are transperent, I hope you fix these in version 2. Jenngra505 (talk) 02:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ok. Tanicthefox (talk) 17:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Problem? Can't you just use the make new password function on the IAMMICHUKIA account? or do you not know your e-mail either. Rio Grande ok. Tanicthefox (talk) 17:22, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tanic this is 6tails6 and i am asking ... what is your ROBLOX name because i also have one and my name is also 6tails6 but i'm am just asking so you don't need to tell me. 6tails6 It's mariosonicfan12345. Tanicthefox (talk) 02:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Dead links Megaman X's links are dead. Can you reupload them? Rapthemonkey (talk) 19:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC)RTM9 LIght armor: http://www.2shared.com/file/LRwZ42BT/MMX1Armor.html Giga armor: http://www.2shared.com/file/QiezqsvJ/MMX2Armor.html Test Gumball Sure you can mate, if you give me your email address i'll send him on to you to test. Bare in mind some sprites aren't done yet as I'm currently still working on him. Cattigan619 (talk) 03:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok.[[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 03:48, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Gumball Will look into a proper pic for the hyper portrait. Also the charging headbutt is still in the works :) thanks for testing and the feedback. Cattigan619 (talk) 04:34, March 14, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. [[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 16:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Why didn't you released the remaked Pivot. The one you have it in your video, survival w/ Newbie, send me him the beta version. Ugh, it's a long story why i didn't released it. But it's not the beta version, here it is: http://sonic2hoaxes.webs.com/Pivot.rar [[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 17:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Flain W.I.P. Hey Tanic, can you finish Flain? I really want the mixels fans to be happy. I'm Ready! User: Kidsy128 15:16, October 26, 2014 (UTC) OK, but now he is on hold. [[File:Tanicsignature.PNG]] (talk) 16:27, October 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty darn impatient, please release it soon! (Plus, i'll make Nickelodeon Land as a offer!) I'm Snagret Junior, and i'm gonna eat you up! 14:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Be. Patient. TanicTheFox22 and/or Tanicfan22 (talk) 15:22, November 11, 2014 (UTC) where can I find that roster where can I find that roster you have? (I mean by the 1st one) Mr. Moustachio 03:42, November 20, 2014 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds do you mean screenpack? you can find it here: http://randomselect.piiym.net/hosted_screen.htm TanicTheFox22 and/or Tanicfan22 (talk) 16:45, November 20, 2014 (UTC) I Made a Sprite sheet of you as a MUGEN Fighter! GIVE CREDIT IF USED. Unknowngamer000 (talk) 22:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, not bad. 17:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) (That was me logged out.)TanicTheFox22 and/or Tanicfan22 (talk) 17:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC)